Princesa Hada
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: Había una vez un rey que tenía una hija llamada Bonnet. Sabía que era hora de que su hija se casase, así que mando a mensajeros por todo el reinado para anunciar la pronta boda de su hija. Las noticias llegaron a oídos de un guapo joven llamado Damien, hijo de un mercader de seda que había muerto dejándolo enormemente rico y cuya fortuna él había dilapidado.


**Disclaimer: Este cuento es una extracción del libro "La náufraga del Jeque" de Alexandra Sellers.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago sólo por diversión sin fines de lucro alguno.**

**SUMARY: **Había una vez un rey que tenía una hija extraordinariamente guapa llamada Bonnet. Sabía que era hora de que su hija se casase, así que mando a mensajeros por todo el reinado para anunciar la pronta boda de su hija. Las noticias llegaron a oídos de un guapo joven llamado Damien, hijo de un mercader de seda que había muerto dejándolo enormemente rico y cuya fortuna él había dilapidado.

* * *

**Princesa Hada**

Había una vez un rey que tenía una hija extraordinariamente guapa que se llamaba Bonnet. Era tan guapa y tan dulce que todo el mundo creía que no era humana. Los criados llamaban a aquella princesa, que era la alegría de sus padres, princesa hada.

Un día, el rey le dijo a la reina:

—Aunque pensar en ello me llena de tristeza, ha llegado el momento de que nuestra hija se case. Debemos encontrarle un marido adecuado

Al día siguiente, el rey fue a ver a su hija y le dijo lo que pensaba, pero la princesa sonrió y le dijo: «¿Por qué tengo que abandonaros a mamá y a ti cuando estamos los tres felices viviendo juntos? Por favor, permite que permanezcamos como estamos». Su padre insistió en que todas las princesas jóvenes debían casarse y, al final, la princesa dijo:

—Sólo me casaré con un hombre que haya estado en la Ciudad de Godric.

Su padre la miró atónito pues jamás había oído hablar de aquella ciudad. Intentó disuadir a Bonnet, pero la princesa se mostró inflexible y, al final, el rey no tuvo más remedio que consultar con sus sabios. Ninguno de ellos había oído hablar de la Ciudad de Godric, pero aun así le aconsejaron lo siguiente:

—Debes invitar a todos los príncipes solteros del mundo a que vengan aquí y preguntarles si han estado en la Ciudad de Godric. El que haya estado en ella, podrá casarse con la princesa.

EI rey así lo hizo, invitó a todos los príncipes del mundo y les preguntó personalmente si habían estado en la Ciudad de Godric, pero ninguno de ellos había oído hablar de aquel lugar y todos volvieron a sus casas sin saber la verdadera razón por la que los habían invitado. Entonces, los sabios aconsejaron al rey que hiciera la misma encuesta entre los hombres de su guardia personal. El rey organizó un banquete al que invitó a toda su guardia personal y, cuando estaban bien comidos y bien bebidos, les preguntó si alguno había estado en la Ciudad de Godric.

—Si alguno de vosotros ha estado en esa ciudad, se casará con mi hija Bonnet y será príncipe heredero —anunció. Por supuesto, a todos los allí presentes les hubiera encantado estar en posición de casarse con la bella y dulce princesa, pero todos confesaron no conocer aquella ciudad. El rey habló de nuevo con sus sabios, que estaban desesperados y le dijeron:

—No hay ningún hombre lo suficientemente noble como para casarse con tu hija aunque haya estado en la Ciudad de Godric, así que la princesa debe olvidarse de casarse con un hombre así.

E1 rey fue a ver a su hija de nuevo y le explicó la dificultad que estaban teniendo.

—Nadie ha oído jamás hablar de la Ciudad de Godric, así que ¿cómo vamos a encontrar al hombre que tú quieres? Debes dejar que sea yo quien escoja un marido para tí. —La princesa se negó.

—Haz un bando popular, que se entere todo el mundo de que estamos buscando un hombre que haya estado en la Ciudad de Godric. Me casaré con él sea de la clase social que sea —anunció la princesa Bonnet.

El rey hizo lo que su hija le pedía, mando a mensajeros por todas las ciudades para anunciar que aquél que hubiera estado en la Ciudad de Godric debía presentarse en el palacio real para casarse con la princesa y ser heredero al trono.

El anuncio causó gran expectación en el reino y todo el mundo se enteró de él, pero ninguno de los súbditos del rey había oído hablar de la Ciudad de Godric. Las noticias llegaron a oídos de un guapo joven llamado Damien, hijo de un mercader de seda que había muerto dejándolo enormemente rico y cuya fortuna él había dilapidado. Ahora vivía como un miserable, sus supuestos amigos lo habían abandonado al ver que no tenía dinero y estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pedir ayuda a uno de los amigos de su padre. Cuando se enteró de la proclamación, se dijo: «Ya que nadie conoce esa ciudad, ¿qué me van a decir si digo que sí he estado en ella? Es la mejor manera de volver a ser rico y, al fin y al cabo, no puedo caer más bajo de lo que ya he caído».

Con aquella determinación, se encaminó al palacio y les dijo a los guardias:

—Soy el hombre que está buscando el rey. He estado en la Ciudad de Godric, la he visto con mis propios ojos.

Los guardias llevaron a Damien ante el rey, ante quien repitió su mentira. El rey lo mandó a hablar con su hija. La princesa Bonnet le preguntó si había estado en la Ciudad de Godric y Damien contestó que sí.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a ella? —quiso saber la princesa. Damien no se dejó amedrentar.

—Viajé durante muchos días hasta que llegué a una ciudad maravillosa de Dublín y desde allí atravesé el puente de Samuel Beckett hasta llegar, con grandes esfuerzos, a Custom House, Desde allí, fui a O'Connell Bridge y a Leinster. Desde Leinster, atravesé las montañas y llegué hasta el mar, hasta la Ciudad de Godric, donde estuve estudiando varios meses antes de volver a casa.

La princesa sonrió.

—Esto que me cuentas es maravilloso y demuestra que has estado de verdad en la Ciudad de Godric. Vuelve a contarme cómo llegaste hasta ella. —Encantado, Damien se puso a elucubrar de nuevo.

—Salí de aquí y corriendo grandes riesgos llegué a Dublín, donde me uní a una caravana hasta Custom House. En el puente de Samuel Beckett, dejé la caravana y viajé con un amigo hasta Leinster. Una vez en Custom House, conocí a un hombre muy sabio que me dijo cómo llegar a través de las montañas hasta la Ciudad de Godric.

La princesa ordenó a su guardia que echara al joven a la calle y, cuando su padre le preguntó qué había ocurrido, la princesa lo reprendió por no haberse dado cuenta de que Damien era un mentiroso.

—No seas impaciente, padre, hay que seguir intentándolo —le dijo.

El rey volvió a dar órdenes para que salieran todos los mensajeros y llegaran hasta el último rincón de su reino anunciando que el hombre que hubiera estado en la Ciudad de Godric se casaría con la princesa.

Damien estaba destrozado, no solamente porque había mentido y lo habían desenmascarado, lo que le había ganado el desprecio de todos, sino porque se había enamorado de la princesa Bonnet nada más verla. Anduvo un tiempo desesperado y cabizbajo y, al final, decidió que, ya que no podía vivir sin ella, debía intentar enamorarla y para ello lo único que podía hacer era recorrer el mundo entero hasta encontrar la Ciudad de Godric o morir en el empeño.

Y así fue cómo Damien inició su viaje, llegó al condado de Avon, en los que había animales salvajes y ladrones, se internó en él sin miedo y encontró un árbol bajo el que vivía un derviche muy anciano que le dio de comer y de beber y le preguntó a donde iba. Damien le contestó que buscaba la Ciudad de Godric y el derviche le dijo que fuera a ver a su hermano mayor, que también era un ermitaño y vivía en unas montañas que estaban todavía más lejos. Pero el sabio de las montañas tampoco sabía nada de la Ciudad de Godric, así que le dijo a Damien que fuera hacia el mar y se embarcara hasta llegar a las islas Sorlingas, gobernadas por un rey rico y extranjero que se llamaba Albus Dumbledore y que era famoso por haber viajado mucho, con la esperanza de que supiera dónde estaba la Ciudad de Godric.

Así que Damien emprendió de nuevo el viaje y llegó hasta el mar y consiguió embarcarse con dirección a la isla Tresco, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se desencadenó una terrible tormenta, el barco se hundió y a Damien se lo tragó un pez enorme. Poco después, unos pescadores pescaron a aquel pez y, al ver lo grande que era, lo llevaron ante el rey, ante quien lo despedazaron. Para sorpresa de todos, de las tripas de aquel enorme animal salió Damien. El rey le preguntó quién era y él le contó lo que andaba buscando. El rey se rió y le dijo que él era Robert Blake y que se encontraba en Tresco. Efectivamente, el rey había oído hablar de la Ciudad de Godric, le habían dicho que estaba en una isla muy alejada, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. Le indicó que había un santuario en una isla cercana a la que en pocos días llegarían peregrinos de todas las islas y le aconsejó a Damien que lo acompañara allí para preguntar a los peregrinos si alguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba la Ciudad de Godric.

Damien así lo hizo y, mientras navegaban en dirección a la isla del santuario, al ver una pequeña isla con un árbol gigantesco, Damien le preguntó al rey, quien le contestó que no se podían acercar a aquella isla porque había un gran torbellino que arrastraba todo lo que se acercaba a la orilla. Justamente en ese momento, sintieron que el barco en el que navegaban se estremecía. El torbellino los había atrapado y los arrastró hasta su centro. Cuando estaba a punto de tragárselos, Damien consiguió agarrarse a una de las enormes ramas del árbol y se quedó allí escondido, viendo cómo el torbellino se tragaba el barco del rey y preguntándose qué hacer.

Cuando cayó la noche, llegó una bandada de pájaros de dimensiones gigantescas, que se posaron en el árbol y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Damien comprobó sorprendido que entendía su lenguaje. Uno de los pájaros dijo:

—Hoy he estado en la Ciudad de Godric y mañana voy a volver porque los jardines son tan maravillosos que me tienen cautivado. —Encantado, Damien decidió subirse a lomos de aquella criatura inmensa para que lo llevara a la Ciudad de Godric y así lo hizo cuando los pájaros se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, los pájaros emprendieron el vuelo y Damien se encontró aterrizando en la Ciudad de Godric. Una vez allí, se bajó del pájaro sin que el animal se diera cuenta y se paseó por los jardines hasta que se encontró con dos mujeres, a las que les preguntó dónde estaba. Le dijeron que estaba en la Ciudad de Godric, una ciudad gobernada por una princesa que se llamaba Molly y que se encargaba de aquel reino en nombre de su hermana la reina Ginevra, que estaba ausente. Las mujeres, que resultaron ser las jardineras de la reina, condujeron al viajero al palacio y lo llevaron ante la presencia de la princesa, que quiso saber cómo había llegado allí. Cuando le hubo contado todo, la princesa Molly le dijo:

—Tu historia me interesa mucho y me gustaría que me la contaras detalladamente, pero ahora me tengo que ausentar durante dos días. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, en el palacio, donde serás bien atendido. Sólo hay una condición y es que no puedes acercarte bajo ningún concepto al pabellón interior. —Dicho aquello, la princesa y sus mujeres se fueron, dejando a Damien en aquel maravilloso palacio rodeado de magníficos jardines.

Damien estaba encantado pues el palacio era el lugar más bonito que había visto en su vida, en los jardines crecían plantas que jamás había visto y no tenía más que pedirlo para obtener de los sirvientes todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, el segundo día por la tarde, Damien se pregunto por qué la princesa le habría prohibido adentrarse en el pabellón interior y, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, llegó al jardín interno en el que estaba aquel pabellón, subió por las escaleras y se encontró en una gran terraza en la que había una pagoda. En su interior, había una habitación de ocho paredes y en una de ellas había una puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró en una cámara ricamente decorada, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros, turquesas, amatistas y todo tipo de piedras preciosas. Había una arquería de ocho vanos y por ellos entraba una luz misteriosa que caía sobre un diván que había en el centro de la estancia.

El diván estaba cubierto por una tela maravillosa de encaje dorado, diamantes y perlas. Y aquella tela cubría a la mujer más bonita del mundo, una mujer de pelo rojizo que caía en cascada hasta el suelo, con una perla en cada mechón, y que lucía en el centro de la frente un diamante enorme que atrapaba a la misteriosa luz que entraba por las ventanas.

Damien tuvo que ponerse la mano sobre los ojos para que los brillantes rayos no lo cegaran y, como hipnotizado, se acercó a la mujer que dormía y la miró. Maravillado, comprobó que se trataba de su amada princesa Bonnet, a la que había dejado en el palacio muchos meses atrás. La llamó, pero no consiguió despertarla. Al no saber si estaba dormida, muerta o era solamente un espejismo, Damien volvió a salir a la terraza y se sentó a contemplar el jardín y a intentar dilucidar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De repente, vio un lago en el que no había reparado antes. Junto al agua, había un maravilloso caballo blanco con una silla de oro. Damien se acercó a él e intentó montarlo, pero el animal le dio una coz que lo mandó directamente al agua. Al asomar de nuevo la cabeza, comprobó que estaba en el lago de un jardín de Devon, su ciudad natal. Confuso y atónito, salió del agua y del jardín y, mientras recorría las calles que tan bien conocía, preguntándose qué le había ocurrido, si todo había sido un sueño, oyó a un mensajero real.

—El hombre que haya estado en la Ciudad de Godric, se casará con la princesa y se convertirá en el príncipe heredero.

Damien se apresuró a ir al palacio y a decirles a los guardias que había estado en la Ciudad de Godric y que lo llevaran ante el rey. Los guardias lo llevaron a la sala del trono, pero, al verlo, los miembros de la guardia personal y los sabios comenzaron a gritar:

—¡Este villano ya ha estado aquí antes y la princesa lo mandó echar porque es un mentiroso!.

El rey lo recordó y amenazó a Damien con castigarlo con dureza si volvía a mentir. Aunque estaba asustado, Damien se mostró firme.

—Llevadme ante la princesa y, si me vuelve a rechazar, dejaré que me matéis como castigo —dijo muy seguro.

El rey consultó con los sabios, que no se ponían de acuerdo, así que, al final, el rey mandó llamar a su hija, que se presentó en el salón del trono acompañada por sus doncellas.

—Padre, ¿cómo dejáis que este hombre vuelva a tomarnos el pelo? —se indignó la princesa.

—¿Y cómo es posible que estés aquí cuando yo te acabo de ver tumbada en el pabellón interior del palacio de la Ciudad de Godric? —se sorprendió Damien.

Entonces, la princesa sonrió y, girándose hacia su padre, le dijo:

—Este hombre dice la verdad y se convertirá en mi marido, pero no será príncipe heredero de tu reino porque debe volver conmigo y vivir en la Ciudad de Godric. Quiero que sepas que mi nombre verdadero es Ginevra y que soy reina de un reino del que se ocupa mi hermana en mi ausencia. Mi destino fue nacer entre mortales y vivir como uno de vosotros hasta que un hombre se enamorara de mí y por amor visitara la Ciudad de Godric y allí viera cómo soy en realidad. Ahora, este hombre se convertirá en uno de nosotros y se casará conmigo ya que su amor es verdadero; y se llamará Harry, que significa gobernante, porque será el gobernador de Ciudad Godric.

Y, en ese momento, el maravilloso caballo blanco entró volando por uno de los ventanales del palacio y se tumbó ante la princesa. Damien montó en él con la princesa y, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, el caballo volvió a emprender el vuelo rumbo a la Ciudad de Godric, donde la Reina Ginevra y el Rey Harry fueron recibidos con júbilo y donde vivieron muchos años con la paz y la felicidad que Merlín les regaló.

**Finite Incantatem**

* * *

_Adaptaciones_

Princesa Zarsana - Reina Marifa **/** Princesa Bonnet - Reina Ginevra

Salik - Rey Asheq **/** Damien - Rey Harry

Princesa Perizan **/** Princesa Molly

Rey Ashabi **/** Rey Dumbledore

Alá **/** Merlín

Ciudad de Oro **/ **Ciudad de Godric

Irán (Ispahán, Dasht-i Kavir, Zanzíbar, Bokhara y Samarcanda - Bosques de Aghaz, Isla Jariza) **/** Irlanda e Ingalterra (Dublín, Puente de Samuel Beckett, Custom House, O'Connell Bridge y Leinster - Condado de Avon, Islas Sorlingas *Isla Tresco)_**  
**_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado :) Gracias por leer

Brenda :*


End file.
